


You're the one I want

by BadBoyDeanAsf



Series: Paper Rings or ; Eddie spaghetti and his husband [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute Kids, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Middle School, Minor Violence, Protective Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoyDeanAsf/pseuds/BadBoyDeanAsf
Summary: Eddie had started freaking out, Sometimes silently- Sometimes having an actual ‘asthma’ attack. Eddie had learned earlier this summer he had no asthma and that it was plain anxiety attacks that he kept having. It began to become noticeable to just about everyone in class, until it reached his teachers. It seemed that all the staff had been having enough of both Richie and Eddie’s antics. They had taken it to the principal and by the grace of god! They were placed in the same classes.Of course not next to each other, But it didn’t stop Richie from breaking the rules and Sitting on Eddie’s desk, Sometimes taunting him- Sometimes professing his undying love. One of his favorites was when Richie would read him any of their assignments- Or really anything at all.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Paper Rings or ; Eddie spaghetti and his husband [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591666
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118
Collections: Bi Bi Bi. (And everything else), Reddie at its finest





	You're the one I want

**Author's Note:**

> Im back at it, with our children being utterly in love and 'technically married'
> 
> Plz leave kudos and comments! they make me v happy.
> 
> love u guys! the note would be longer but its 2 am and Im getting v tired
> 
> ~kellie

Turns out, Middle school completely sucks, Especially when your one out of the two only people in your school already married. As it turns out, getting married while playing house with your best friend is not legally binding. Eddie thought about it a lot, How one day he and Richie would leave Derry, buy a house or apartment somewhere. Anywhere but Derry. 

As usual, Richie and Eddie were stuck together like glue, Two identical popsicles that are made from two halves of a whole. When they had graduated from fifth grade and started middle school, All the adults and his ‘friends’ told Eddie that he and Richie needed to stop pretending to be married- That it was weird- Wrong. 

Eddie didn’t have to speak up, or really make any move at all to show his discomfort. Before he could even string together a proper sentence, Richie was already talking the kids ears off with his loud mouth. It also happened that the minute Richie had heard a curse word and found out what they meant.. Well, He never stopped using them. They became a staple of Richie’s, to string as many ‘fucks’ and ‘dicks’ he could into one sentence. Most seemed completely bothered by it, Eddie found it endearing, Yes ridiculous and annoying, But also endearing and he absolutely loved this boy. 

Spending almost every waking hour together meant that inevitably each others habits would rub off on one another. Every so often when Eddie got absolutely frustrated, He started letting out a cuss or two. His favorite always ended being ‘fuck’- Maybe it was because Richie used it as much as people used vowels. In any way, Richie Tozier had influenced almost every aspect of his life.

Part of him wondered if he had any impact on Richie’s life at all? Richie always seemed so unbothered, So casual and non-chalant, As if he had no worries at all. It turns out he did have a few worries, and a few new habits he had picked up over the years. Eddie had only just found out about some of them, Such as Richie had been actually cleaning his room for Eddie to be comfortable, He had Clorox! 

Eddie hated the smell, but the benefits out weighed it, He just wanted to be germ free. Is that too much to ask? 

Everytime Eddie had commented on how clean his room was, Richie would spew out about how his mother wouldn’t stop cleaning it and how ‘annoying’ it was. 

Eddie had never called bullshit on that. He would watch for hours as Richie would make a whole new mess in his room, It drove Eddie wild. Part of him knew that Richie’s exact intentions were to make him absolutely insane. Richie loved a good reaction, He especially liked getting a curse word out of Eddie. Richie had once told him it was his favorite pass time.

Eddie had always seen Richie making messes and he would grimace at the thought, He would watch Richie’s reaction to weird or gross things and it would disgust Eddie to no end. He saw all the odd things that his boy has done. He noticed just about everything, Just not how much Richie actually cared, Not how much he bends over backwards for him. Eddie never saw the extremes Richie would go to for him, To protect him- To make him happy.

Richie made sure his Spaghetti didn’t see it, He knew it would make Eddie feel guilty and sad. Eddie would panic over all the times Richie could have gotten hurt, Or actually gotten hurt. That’s why things were so shocking when instead of running his mouth- Richie had punched a kid in the face.

He never actually saw Richie be violent, Every time Richie got into detention it was over his trashmouth and for messing around in class. The times that really cracked Eddie up was when Richie would stand up on tables and chairs in the middle of any given lesson and declare that he wanted to see his husband immediately, and that separating them was illegal.

Needless to say, that got stopped pretty quick. Richie had coerced Eddie to do the same. Except a lot of the time- Eddie didn’t need to pretend or cause a scene. Sometimes it would hit him in the middle of the day in class, or even at night. It was the feeling of half of him being gone, He quickly realized he didn’t know what to do with himself when he didn’t have Richie to bounce off of. 

Sure it was a bit.. Co-Dependent? 

Would Eddie change it for anything? 

Not at all.

Eddie had started freaking out, Sometimes silently- Sometimes having an actual ‘asthma’ attack. Eddie had learned earlier this summer he had no asthma and that it was plain anxiety attacks that he kept having. It began to become noticeable to just about everyone in class, until it reached his teachers. It seemed that all the staff had been having enough of both Richie and Eddie’s antics. They had taken it to the principal and by the grace of god! They were placed in the same classes. 

Of course not next to each other, But it didn’t stop Richie from breaking the rules and Sitting on Eddie’s desk, Sometimes taunting him- Sometimes professing his undying love. One of his favorites was when Richie would read him any of their assignments- Or really anything at all.

Things had definitely changed since the days Richie would make up stories or teach him how to read- The things Richie would tell him were always complex and full of plot, Always something to keep him awake and interested- To the behest of most of their teachers as well, Because the minute Eddie would get bored and uninterested in a subject, He would inch his way up to the front of the classroom to ask Richie to finish reading to him.

So it was one of those fateful days that Eddie had quite literally hopped onto Richie’s desk, He already had his legs swinging and a gleeful smile on his face. Richie had plainly stated that Eddie was coming over his house after school, and that not even Sonia could stop them from snuggling on his bed- Needless to say, He was in an amazing mood. 

Their Literature teacher had been in the hall, talking to someone..? There had been whispers that it was an executive principal and she was in trouble, But judging from the laughter behind the door- Eddie had debunked those rumors quickly.

Richie had taken the opportunity to even put his voices on, the minute Eddie had gotten into his personal space. In complete Richie fashion, he had pushed his text books and whatever homework he was doing, Onto the floor- His immediate thought was to make space for his Eds’.

“Rich.. Can you.. Read to me today?” Eddie’s voice was gentle, and maybe a little shy.

They had recently gained an audience, It had made Eddie mostly uncomfortable and self conscious- But Richie- Richie fucking thrived on it, He thrived on attention and he literally glowed under limelight. 

No matter how shy the attention had made Eddie, Or how big it had made Richie’s ego- Richie never let it affect their relationship. He ignored the coo’s from the girls and the rude comments from just about anyone else. His focus was always on Eddie, On making him happy and giving him all his love. 

If Eddie knew anything about himself, He knew that he was always comfortable with Richie. So when he was genuinely unhappy with the attention that was continuously put on them, and Richie could see it, His Husband would flip a switch and turned just about a crude as he could be. 

They both knew, the only person truly unaffected was Eddie. 

So he would run his mouth, He would run it with ‘pussy’ jokes, and quite a few innuendos about Greta sucking someone’s dick behind the bleachers. Eventually all eyes would leave them and they would be to their own devices. 

Richie’s hand immediately took its place on top of Eddie’s, it wasn’t even second nature- It was just what it was.

“Well o’ course! My dearest spaghetti!” His British accent, it had gotten way better in recent years. Richie coughed lightly in the back of his throat before returning to his normal voice- His annoyingly beautiful voice.

“What exactly would you like to hear from lil’ old me?” 

Eddie looked around, his eyes moving for no purpose but occupying his time as he thought.

“Do you still have ‘The Outsiders’ in your back pack?” Eddie didn’t really need to ask, because Richie had already pulled it out before Eddie could finish. 

No matter how sad that book genuinely was, It had just seemed to be Eddie’s favorite. So Richie had kept to lugging it around no matter where he went, Because it always seemed that even if he left the house alone- Maybe with the intention of getting himself food, Or to maybe just hang out with Bill for a few- He inevitably ended up with Eddie. 

Not that he minded in the least.

It didn’t take long before Eddie’s legs had stopped swinging and he was listening intently to Richie’s voice. His brain was drifting off, Entranced in the story and the world that Richie was creating.

Then, things weren’t so peaceful.

“You fags can’t keep yourselves contained during school, can you?” 

Richie’s hand tightened over Eddie’s before he was letting go, Adjusting his glasses and a smirk slowly formed on his face.

Eddie knew that Richie hated words like that directed at Eddie, It never seemed to bother him when it was aimed at himself. In fact.. He seemed to enjoy it, It gave him a reason to upset the people who were constantly upsetting his husband. 

“Well, I dunno Henry, You didn’t seem to mind me not being contained when I was sucking your dick last night.” 

Eddie’s hand flung to his mouth to stifle the laughter at Richie’s words. Of course, Eddie could laugh at Richie’s jokes because he knew none of his Husband’s words were true. They had never even touched each other like that yet. He knew that Richie would never even look at another boy, Let alone touch one in that way. 

The way Henry’s face turned red, was completely amusing to the both of them.

“Tozier, I’d really fucking consider you’re words right now.” Henry paused, His eyes landing on Eddie and his face contorting into a toothy grin. One in all honesty that terrified Eddie to no end.

“You might wanna remember where you’re boy is when you’re at gym.” He shrugged as if he had ended the conversation.

Eddie’s head instantly snapped towards Richie and he watched recognition wash over his face, and as quick as the terror was shown, it was gone- Replaced with a look Eddie had never truly seen on Richie’s face. This was also the first time Eddie had witnessed Richie speechless.

This time instead of Richie immediately rushing over to Eddie with the intention of soothing him, Richie took assertive steps towards Henry- These calm, controlled steps, So much different than the bouncing and erratic movements he was used to seeing from the other boy.

The rest, It was an absolute blur to Eddie- There was the lightning like movement of Richie’s fist, slamming right into Henry’s face. Then there were shrill like screams from the majority of the girls in their class. If Eddie hadn’t been absolutely panicking and wasn’t on the verge of passing out as he watched Richie slam Henry onto the floor- He might have rolled his eyes at the class and the amount of over dramatic students filling it.

As it was though, Richie Tozier, His Richie- Was beating the shit out of the scariest kid in school, All because he had made a slight threat towards Eddie. 

Richie, He was never like this- He had never even lifted a finger towards Eddie in an aggressive manor. Even now Eddie was positive Richie never would. Richie was always messing around, Always the first to break the silence with an obnoxious joke- He was Eddie’s gentle giant.

Seeing Richie snap like this- It probably should’ve terrified him. 

The most ridiculous part of this whole situation was that Eddie’s biggest concern at the moment was whether or not Richie was going to get hurt. 

Eddie also knew they were just about out of time- Their teacher was undoubtedly going to burst through the door at any minute. He couldn’t bare the thought of Richie being manhandled by a bunch of school security guards and large teachers.

So Eddie spoke up.

“Rich.” The first word soft, As if he was scared to break the bubble surrounding the class- But now Eddie was panicking no doubt, So he yelled.

“Richie!” 

.Nothing.

It only just dawned on him that he was still sitting basically frozen on top of Richie’s desk, So he stood up- Similar to the way Richie did during his usual antics.

“Richard Wentworth Tozier!” 

There it was, The reaction he knew he would receive. 

Richie’s whole body tensed and he stopped immediately in all his movements, His head snapping to look at Eddie behind him. Eddie watched as Richie’s mouth dropped in shock, Maybe even awe? 

The next thing Eddie knew, Richie was standing up- His face red, Not in anger but genuine embarrassment. Richie took a few strides towards Eddie and gently grabbed his hand, guiding him down to the floor.

Richie was wrapping him in a tight hug, Mumbling a continuous “Eds, baby im sorry.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, only hugging him tighter in their embrace, “Richie, shut up.” 

His words were gentle and full of love, but still had the same affect of ones filled with anger- Because Richie’s mouth snapped shut and he was letting out quiet hums. 

Eddie pulled away and out of his grasp reluctantly, Reaching up to adjust Richie’s glasses that had fallen askew on his face.

“Go out there and into the office- Show remorse or whatever you need to do.” Eddie whispered.

Richie nodded attempting to walk towards the door, only for his wrist to be grabbed gently.

“Believable, Rich- I wanna go home.. And nap.” He spoke the last one in a small and embarrassed voice.

Richie let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as Eddie released him from his grasp. 

Eddie could make out Richie’s loud and exasperated story telling- muffled, From behind the door, That was the only thing he could really focus on. Richie’s obnoxious voice and his, unsurprisingly believable lies.

Eddie could of course hear the rest of the classroom, It was loud and annoying- Most of the students fawning over Henry- While the rest sat in small circles talking about how ‘They can’t believe ‘Tozier’ actually did that’. 

Eddie heard a few ‘Well are you really surprised?’

‘He threatened Eddie, what do you expect?’

There was only a few that really made him chuckle, like the mumble that he had barely heard, ‘Tozier’s gonna pay.’

Eddie shook his head- Yes Richie Tozier is gonna pay, He’s going to pay Eddie back in candy, Soda, and cuddles, As the price for this embarrassment that Eddie had to endure. 

Would Henry actually make Richie pay? Probably. 

Would Richie care? Nope.

Would Eddie take care of him? No doubt.


End file.
